<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artifice by FhimeChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278352">Artifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan'>FhimeChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimera!Hannibal, Dark Will, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inspired by Death Love &amp; Robots, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mind Control, Omega Will, Past Rape/Non-con, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will deals with his trauma by making a chimera. It isn’t pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi future readers! Please read the tags and take care!<br/>Thank you Lenore for helping out. Any remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p>This story was inspired by "Sonnie's Edge" in "Love, Death &amp; Robots". It is accompanied by a beautiful artwork by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/profile">Nina</a> (@ninayoshi). </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was small, dark and reeked of alpha. Such a dreamy cozy nest for a pretty omega, thought Will with annoyance, stopping across the door. Even the color was right since green was said to be soothing during a heat, even if probably that did not apply to the fluorescent green light that came from the huge empty vessel occupying half of the room.</p><p>And typically omegas did not get to control the mind of the alpha during heat.</p><p>Advancing into the room, Will steeled himself for the moment when his scent reached the alpha. There was a sudden intake of breath, loud in the room, but above all the chimera’s mind fought to move, to jump across the room and claim Will.</p><p>“Not yet,” said Will, mostly to himself, looking down at the large body on the floor. Not when the only good thing to come out of Will’s heat was this exercise in control.</p><p>The chimera, usually powerful and collected during the clandestine fights, was sprayed down on the floor, panting. His sweat and slick had pooled on the floor and caked the dirt on his naked body. It was easier to think of him as a thing now that his rut was reducing him to a bundle of instincts. Despite Will’s strong control over him, his limbs were twitching gracelessly, and the fingers long enough to wrap around any opposite chimera’s neck were bent to the breaking point. Not that they would be damaged by something as base as rut. Will had built him better than that.</p><p>Will took a step forward, which elicited another spasm from his pet and a knife of pleasure through his gut. It was exhilarating when his legs remained steady.</p><p>He had chosen a small room, which would trap any smell inside. It was a small victory over his gross body function the way he could acknowledge his heat, but not give in to it, not even while its chimera’s rut doubled the effort needed to stay in control.</p><p>The first time Will had quickly moved them toan open space, and still he had felt his mind fogging. He had had to restrain his pet and to cover the extractable knives at his forearms with rounded steel. And then there had been the other problem.</p><p>Well, that was in the past.</p><p>“To think at the beginning you were stronger than me,” Will said, kneeling down by his side. The spasms of his lower belly fell between painfully pleasant and plain painful, but he could brush them off as an afterthought. “To think you resisted me that first time.”</p><p>Will was careful to avoid meeting his eyes, but he could see the effects of his words travelling down his spine. His teeth snapped, just out of reach from Will, the fingers pushed into the ground as if trying to break it, the muscles in his arms bulged, the legs flapped in an aborted kick. His cock was hard and leaking after the hours of denial when Will had waited just out of the room.</p><p>Lying down, the chimera was as high as Will’s knees. A sharp contrast with his public presence in the Arena, where Will could barely reach its shoulder.</p><p>Usually, when a chimera did not fight, the plaque on the nervous system of the owner was disabled and the artificial body went back to be a cluster of organic tissues drowned in a green jar, but Will’s was different. He needed something which could escape the usual degradation of the organs, something where the blood pumped, the muscles worked, the brain was as quick as he could get. He had needed something alive.</p><p>So he had made it.</p><p>And he had equipped him for his heats. The knot was impressive, Will considered with forced detachment. He extended his hand slowly towards the tip, a touch with the purpose of checking his craftsmanship and the regular functioning of the organ, but also of teasing the chimera’s self control.</p><p>His pet’s eyes were painfully fixated on his hand as Will touched lightly the frenulum and moved the foreskin to spread the fluids produced by the glands Will had planted. As he slowly prepared the alpha’s cock to be penetrated, the chimera’s desire grew in his mind almost to the breaking point.</p><p>He assessed if the secretions were sufficient, then briskly wiped his hand on the hair of the chimera's underbelly and folded it under his chin.</p><p>He got up. “No, it’s not time yet.”</p><p>The resulting spike of emotion coming from his chimera was enough to bypass his defenses, even if just for a moment. A rough voice, the voice of something which was not allowed to speak, nor should do it, pleaded, “Will.”</p><p>The despair in that voice provoked more slick in Will. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let everything go, draping himself in blankness for another few, careful minutes. The heat and the rut were poking at his brain from somewhere afar, and while his body was responding, Will’s control remained unaffected. Excellent.</p><p>As there started to be a risk of ruining his slacks, Will reached down and unbuttoned his clothes, pointedly opening his eyes and looking down. The skin bared button by button was irregular, thick in places, covered in scars. There was a point, just above his navel, where the skin was curving inward, taunt over an undisguisable wound. It was where one of the alphas had bitten off part of his body.</p><p>Will skirted his hands over it, feeling how he was warm and alive even there, and remembering the long recovery, when everyone had given him for dead. Reflexively, he stood still and restrained his chimera further.</p><p>He focused, shed his slacks, reached between his legs to dip his fingers inside himself, collected some slick and gave one perfunctory pull to his erect cock. His pet whined.</p><p>Will stopped, one more time assessing the situation. He could take the knot now, and be done for months, until the next heat. He could try to extend his control for another few minutes.</p><p>He sighed inwardly. The exercise was the only useful thing to come out of the situation.</p><p>The slick was starting to trickle down his legs, though, and that was annoying. He ignored the pain in his wound as he drew his knee up to his hip and straddled his chimera's tights, facing towards the alpha’s cock. Under his legs Will could feel the slightly raised scars where he had stitched together parts of different bodies to compose his chimera, choosing the most efficient and hardened tissues. </p><p>Will slid until his cock, which was erect and touching one of the scar-numbed parts of his belly, brushed against the chimera’s knot. He left a trail of slick on the chimera’s tight and repressed the impulse to wipe it off. It was a lost battle.</p><p>The chimera spasmed as Will touched the knot. Without Will's mental restraint it would have been enough to buckle him away, but as it was, there was just a small movement. A lock of hair fell over Will’s forehead and stuck there, clinging by the sweat Will had not noticed so far. A sign that the heat was becoming stronger.</p><p>Will gave one small push with his pelvis, rubbing against the knot. His reconstructed spine protested at the careless movement, and he whined. He repeated the movement, letting endorphins override the pain. The knot was bigger than Will’s erect penis, so while he did not provide much stimulation to his chimera, he had plenty of lubricated skin to rub against.</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes, his control finally eaten away by the heat and his cock moving on his own against the chimera’s. That was the tricky part.</p><p>Will balled his fists, focusing on stopping any minimal shift of the chimera, until it stood perfectly still. As it always happened, something else slipped. The chimera talked.</p><p>“Please, Will.”</p><p>Will refused stubbornly to open his eyes and dipped his fingers to his hole to check the slick coating. He grimaced. Considering the size of the knot, he needed some more. He had to hold on a little longer.</p><p>As the body under him tried to buckle against Will’s mental grip, Will experienced the usual confusion of having his heat while trying to control a body in rut. He could see it in the light shaking of the taut skin of his belly, where his control over his body’s reactions was somewhat hindered by the scars. While his hormonal level increased, producing more slick and giving his body the usual heat high, his mind could not keep up and some shivers were only natural.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Will gritted his teeth as the chimera spoke again, against his command, while both his grinding and shaking increased in pace. Of course sharing the mind of an alpha was going to give him trouble. Alphas were not used to having a hole and abhorred the idea of being penetrated.</p><p>“Do they?”</p><p>Will slapped the chimera's belly buttons, frustrated. That was the moment that he hated most, when his heat started to have the upper hand and his grip on his own mind faltered.</p><p>He snapped. “You're only an unpleasant intrusion.”</p><p>Will gripped the tip of the chimera's cock, which was disgustingly sticky and big enough to make a mess of his entire hand, and spread the lube downward, on its length and on its knot.</p><p>The chimera yelped, unable to follow the motion of Will’s fingers. Will made the mistake of looking down, beyond the chimera’s huge ribcage, upper than the reinforced neck, traveling inexorably upwards until he met Hannibal’s eyes.</p><p>Half closed with pleasure. Sweat shining on his small forehead horns, accumulated into his eyelashes. Breath coming in short, almost painful gasps.</p><p>It could have been perfect.</p><p>Will diverted his eyes, forcing them back to the present. Hannibal’s knot was red with bulging veins, hungry for a hole to fill. Well, not only to fill, but to stick into and constrict until semen was squeezed out and stuck to the walls of an omega's uterus. The mechanical process was remarkably efficient. Will tasted bile and resolutely gulped it back down.</p><p>Hannibal said, “Which you choose for yourself.”</p><p>Will checked his hole with his fingers again. Irony had wanted that that part of him had survived unscathed, because the alphas had not wanted to ruin their toy. Him in his entirety, yes, but somehow breaking his uterus would have been too much to handle for them. Consequently Will was stuck with his heats and with a body which could no longer handle suppressants. </p><p>The first, thicker set of labia was already completely open, due to the friction between Will's spread legs and the chimera’s thighs. Under them, the deeper delicate labias were starting to open. Will teased them with two fingers over the edges. The tissue was puffing with the stimulation.</p><p>“I chose control. Over what goes inside me. Over how.”</p><p>He pushed inside his hole, spreading the elastic tissue, and shuddered. In his mind, the alpha fought to take Will and knot him.</p><p>“For self-punishment.” The voice, even if rough with desire, flowed more easily. It soothed the small instinctive part of Will's mind, and he hated Hannibal for it. “You had money. You could have packed your things and left for one of the last beautiful places on this Earth.”</p><p>Will slowly spread his labias from the inside, working methodically until his fingers were as far apart as they could get. His body craved the sensation, but Will was quick to withdraw his hand. He rose on his knees and positioned himself over the knot. He needed all of his mental strength to keep Hannibal still, because the size of the knot meant that an unrestrained movement could potentially tear something.</p><p>He was unable to make Hannibal shut up. “Instead you crawled out of the hospital, stole all the bodies you could find in the mortuary, assembled them into what I am  and set to achieve your revenge.”</p><p>Will could not stomach the reverence in Hannibal’s words. Legs spread open, with his fingers once again stretching his hole to prepare it for the knot, Will almost managed not to grit his teeth. “I needed a partner for my heats, since I can no longer take suppressants.” The next sentences came with the ease of a long practiced justification. “The police did nothing. I did the world a favor.”</p><p>Will was not completely ready for the knot, but Hannibal was trembling and on the verge of snapping and pushing into him. Even his own muscles were pushing and pulling under his touch, wanting Hannibal against every logic. Wanting it so much that slick was dripping and dirtying Will’s thighs.</p><p>Hannibal said, “Possibly.” Will lowered himself, taking the first half of the knot. He carefully moved until he felt the tip of the cock aligning with the walls of his cervix, which in omegas had evolved to accommodate deeper penetration, then slowly, slowly, pushed on forward. Hannibal’s annoyingly calm words washed over him. “You didn't have to keep fighting in the arena. You’ve fed your taste for violence once and now you can no longer let it go.”</p><p>There was not any friction, because Will had leant the hard way to be patient and to stretch completely before taking Hannibal’s knot, but the sensation of something big trying to cut itself a place in his body was still unpleasant. Or at least it would be until the heat would take over completely. Will had just to block the memories a little longer, and he was almost lucky that Hannibal was an asshole. He gritted out, “It's legal.”</p><p>In spite of his body, which trembled with lust, Hannibal was completely still. Will pushed himself down further, until he was almost at the knot’s largest point, and then there was even more to take. Hannibal said, “As legal as underground fighting could ever be. And now you're stuck with your penance.” Teeth bared and snarling, Will lost control long enough for Hannibal to raise one hand and touch just barely the tip of Will’s cock. For such an enormous hand, which could easily wrap around Will’s ribcage, his fingers were surprisingly gentle.</p><p>Will instinctively jerked away, yelping, but instead of escaping he found himself impaled completely, tights and balls against Hannibal’s belly. He gasped, fighting the pain and catching his breath, and mentally forced Hannibal to lay down the goddamn hand.</p><p>It hovered in the air, as Hannibal tried to reach out. Then it went down.</p><p>Hannibal said, softly, “This hurts you. And I could easily escape you control and kill you.” Will felt again that Hannibal wanted to touch him, but fought it. “You chose this on purpose.”</p><p>Will breathed deeply, torn between his body, which was craving more and screaming to move, and his mind, which was not supposed to scream at all. His control over Hannibal was his lifeline. His heart beat erratically as he spat out. “Fear keeps me alive. Focused. Sharp. If I don't fear, I am nothing.”</p><p>He forced himself to look down. The hollowed out part of his belly was bulging with the shape of Hannibal's cock, which was deep inside Will's cervix, giving them the best chances of a successful procreation. Not that Will would survive a pregnancy with his body in those conditions.</p><p>The knot felt huge even if it had yet to bulge. And Will’s heat would not subsided until he had been tied. “You are so much more. How you control me in the arena is…”</p><p>Will’s hand covered his cock in a move that was more soothing than sexual. Hannibal faltered as Will squeezed gently the tip while he tentatively contracted his internal muscles around Hannibal.</p><p>Hannibal exhaled, “... exquisite. But you don't see it.” Will shuddered in disgust as Hannibal’s knot pulsed. He covered his face with his hands. There was a small moment of silence, which Will used to regain his composure. He was almost done.</p><p>Hannibal said, with a note which could almost be read as pity, “Will, you need someone to make you see.”</p><p>Will gritted his teeth and moved resolutely a fraction up, then let himself fall down on the knot, wincing. He pushed hard to make Hannibal shut up. “You can try again next heat.”</p><p>The knot started to drag against the walls of Will's vagina when Will moved, which meant he was finally starting to swell. Will moved up and down some more times, as more slick managed to escape from the small gap between Will's hole and the filling knot.</p><p>It was the moment when the memories always came back.</p><p>There were many of them and there had been only one omega. At first Will had been double knotted, but when the ruts had become sharper, one of the waiting alphas had become impatient and cut the knot away from his mouth. Will's hand automatically went to the raised scar that was pulling half of his mouth up. He had barely felt it.</p><p>Hannibal's hand almost comforted him, but Will’s mind sharply blocked him and retreated.  His body freezed, locking the expanded knot in place. In a rush of confusion mixed to anger, Will pulled himself up as much as he could, instinctively trying to get away.</p><p>It did not work, as he had not worked that time. The pressure on Will’s vagina was too much and the volume of the knot was too big. Biology had provided omegas with just the right amount of stretch to get a knot inside but not to pull it out, and with just enough insanity to actually want to go through the whole process.</p><p>Will's body was ecstatic, and his internal walls were pulsating in time with Hannibal’s knot, pushed by muscles that were totally outside of the brain's control. And it was nice. The inescapable friction of the knot against his vaginal and cervical nerves stimulated a rush of endorphins strong enough to stop every single one of Will's wounds from aching. The pleasure was not lessened by the sick sight of Will's belly tented to the breaking point, it disregarded the shudders for the suppressed memories, it ignored the fact that Will's erection had flagged, as it had always done since that time. </p><p>When Hannibal’s cock spurted something hot and sticky towards Will’s uterus, the sensation was so intense that Will could not help but close his eyes. He collapsed over Hannibal, releasing his control over the chimera to scramble for control over himself. Just for a moment, just while the alpha's mind was inundated with chemicals.</p><p>Just for a moment.</p><p>Will focused on breathing deeply and barricaded inside his mind, while the afterglow added to the shaking that had started since he had remembered.</p><p>Hannibal's hand snaked up again, disregarding Will's flaccid cock and staying on his belly. His fingers were long and warm and covered the scar and the bulge completely.</p><p>He is feeling his own cock inside me, Will though with a burst of ferocity.</p><p>Hannibal always did that after he had come, instead of trying to break free.</p><p>Will though with a self deprecating smile that he had to be really, really good at sex, even with his broken body, if the monster under him chose to keep being enslaved rather than freedom.</p><p>He braced himself against the usual gibberish Hannibal said in those moments. He usually said some nonsense about chrysalises at this point.</p><p>“Why did you do it?”</p><p>Will freezed, caught off guard. The proverbial post orgasm glow was affecting Hannibal’s voice, which was almost tender. It was infuriating. It was also the most vulnerable tone Will had heard Hannibal use.</p><p>He looked down into his eyes, which were painfully sincere. Will was too raw not to feel a pang of guilt, even if he tried to swallow it in frustration. Hannibal’s face was almost as scarred as Will’s in the places where he had not sharp teeth, horns or protective protruding bones. It had been Will’s design.</p><p>“Because the alternative wasn't feasible.” Will gritted his teeth against the unplanned sincerity. The memory was still too vivid. “Because if I couldn’t do something right, right there, right back at them, I was nothing.“</p><p>What always came back to Will was one specific moment, right before things had really tipped beyond control. There had been a fraction of a second after he had been cornered, when he had spotted a knife protruding from one of their pockets. It had been within his reach. He had not taken it. He had wanted to try and reason with them.</p><p>He had frozen.</p><p>Will shuddered, absently cupping his limp cock in his hand, anchoring himself to reality.</p><p>Hannibal's voice was at least a distraction. "And how did killing them feel?"</p><p>"Good." Will snarled, falling again into anger.</p><p>It had been. Hannibal had been even more quick and efficient than Will had hoped. He had used that same knife against them and made it slow. Hannibal’s big knot had come in handy, especially considering how small an alpha’s hole was. Killing them in the end had been a mercy that they had denied him.</p><p>"And after?"</p><p>It had not quieted his mind. Or rather, the world had gone numb. He still recoiled in fear when anyone, including people he had screened and paid to assist him with his heats, tried to approach him. He had spent the first heat locked up in his hold barn, shaking for the memories and trying to fight against them and its body, and Hannibal’s vessel had been just there. Why not, after all? Why not, when murder had been the only thing that had kept him going? Was there anything else to lose?</p><p>Will said, slowly. "After I was standing over the ashes of my old self. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even my dogs."</p><p>Will’s internal muscles contracted, milking another few spurts of semen from Hannibal. He grimaced and rode them out as much as the inflated knot allowed him. The heat high was starting to fade and his cramped legs and a sensation of cold wetness seeped at the edge of his consciousness. He shivered. His control was slipping, torn away by sheer exhaustion.</p><p>"Or rather, you decided that you were no longer worthy of your dogs. And you gave yourself a more suitable pet."</p><p>The sentence, added to the post-heat hormonal imbalance, brought tears to the corners of Will’s eyes. He did not bother to hide them. "Someone I'm worthy of.” He only wanted to rest. "A mass murderer."</p><p>As the rut dissipated, Hannibal’s voice became increasingly melodical. "You had to choose someone to trap into what you think of as an aberration.” A dry sob escaped from Will as the accusation hit him, taking away what remained of his opposition. Hannibal’s large hand creeped on Will’s tights, wiping a few streaks of semen away. "You would not have done this to anyone innocent. You harvested my power and curbed it to your control.” </p><p>The hand raised to wrap loosely around Will’s ribcage, making him aware that he had already started to shake for the cold and the residual tension. The knot was starting to deflate, giving some rest to the dull pain of Will's overstretched hole, but he was not yet able to move. </p><p>One of Hannibal’s long fingers stretched to touch Will’s face, tracing his scar from his ear to his lips. He said, “You needed a killer to become one."</p><p>Will pushed back weakly, more out of pride than of real desire to fight, but did not manage to dislodge the hand, not physically, not mentally. The knot popped out with a wet sound and discharged a mixture of assorted fluids over Hannibal's belly. Disgusting. Will flinched, he wanted that, all of that mess, over and away. </p><p>Hannibal pulled himself up until he was sitting. Even like that, he towered over Will. His fingers, which Will had designed to be as sharp as knives, snaked down and tightened around Will’s throat, as his other hand reached for Will’s back and kept him close.</p><p>Will struggled, anticipating the elegant motion of Hannibal’s nails cutting his skin. "I know.” His voice sounded breathless, even if Hannibal was not really obstructing his throat. “I know what I did had no excuse.” </p><p>He rested his hands over Hannibal’s arms, pulling gently against the grip, weirdly reassured when it did not give. He had chosen titanium for Hannibal’s tendons. The situation was out of his control. </p><p>Will said, “I’ve read about you.” He stuck his chin up, towards Hannibal's nails, which retracted fractionally not to hurt him. “You were supposed to be the most gifted mind of the millennium. A bloody genius.” Will left his forehead fall forward, until it was resting against Hannibal’s chest. The additional fat he had added there as a shield against direct hits was soft and warm. He almost smiled. ”I’m waiting for you to do what you do best.”</p><p>In the long silence that followed, Will sagged further into Hannibal. He emptied his mind, enjoying a rare moment of rest. It was such a pity it would be over soon.</p><p>He realized he needed to scratch his neck, but waited. He did not want to move ever again. He could feel Hannibal was surprised, but that should not take much longer…</p><p>Hannibal shifted, pushing Will’s hair away from his eyes and gently adjusting it behind his ear. Under the dirt and the residual semen, his hand smelled good. Will felt the rumbling of his next words against his cheek. "I could never.” </p><p>Will’s breath picked up as he registered the meaning of those words. He shut his eyes against them, hoping they would simply go away. </p><p>Hannibal continued, “You're beautiful in your wrath, more beautiful than I could ever be. Your designs…” </p><p>Hannibal’s voice trailed off. Will could picture clearly the look of admiration in his deep eyes. It was unsustainable, and he was so tired. He whined. Hannibal gently squeezed him, but did not stop talking. </p><p>“Cruelty requires empathy to be effective. Torture is universal, but cruelty... You need to understand what a person intimately fears, and turn it against them.” </p><p>Will wanted to put his hands over his ears, but Hannibal caught them halfway through. He gently pushed Will away and kept touching him, as if he was petting him. Will shook his head once. He was probably panicking, or at least he had to be, but his thoughts were so sparse and his body so exhausted that he could only wait for whatever Hannibal was about to do or say. He did not want to hear that. </p><p>“I could never understand an individual so completely as you do, I could never frighten them to the point that they want to die to please me. You're stunning, Will. I-"</p><p>"No." The compliment burned into a place of his mind that Will had not thought he still had. That was not him. How could it be him, when he was so pathetic? He tried to move away, suddenly horrified. "No, don't say it." He attempted to fight for control, but all he could do was delay for a few seconds the next words.</p><p>"Will, I love you." Will’s heartbeat picked up as Hannibal nudged his face up and close to his own. Will stared at Hannibal’s lips as more memories froze him in place. Even if Hannibal was not holding him anymore, he was unable to move. He felt one more time the ghost of the knife cutting his mouth open and gasping for breath. He did not know where to escape.The memory was replaced by Hannibal’s gentle press of lips. Will's body welcomed him out of habit, even if he felt numb and nauseous.</p><p>"I would never allow your life to be wasted."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! <br/>It was difficult for me to write a story so dark... I'd really appreciate any feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>